elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire/Archive 1
Article Please! Something that is really bugging me is the mispelling of 'carriage' in the introduction. Can someone fix this! TomuDes (talk) 09:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Locks In the picture with the lock we can see the character with hundreds of pounds of ingots.Does this hint at a possible banking system, or is he overburdened? The Iron Draugr (talk) 00:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seems a bit small for a DLC doesn't it? Since skyrim already has houses, And even castles from dawnguard. I just think it's a bit small of a DLC. And while the house feature and what comes with it are nice, Players won't want to just sit around and play forever in there house. So it would only last a day at best for a player to enjoy, Beyond that it will just be features in a house. Not really complaining, Just a bit surprising that they chose this as the second DLC for skyrim. Accorrding to http://www.bethblog.com/2012/08/28/hearthfire-coming-to-xbox-live-on-september-4th/ Bethesda's blog Hearthfire will cost 400 ms points. I think this is an excellent offering for a second DLC. Dawnguard gave us new areas, items, quests, a new class and new perk trees. In all, quite a lot. Hearthfire is not on that scale and provides some nice fluff. I can see people who enjoy this sort of thing, and I count myself amongst them, spending quite some time actually building, furnishing and populating their own pad. It will keep interest going without a whole new set of quests to plough through, and thus fill the gap between DG and the next quest based offering. And if 400ms points is the price, then that seems pretty reasonable for this amount of content. 14:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Obviousy you haven't played minecraft. I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 12:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : The relevance of which is utterly lost in a discussion about a Skyrim specific housing add-on. 10:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, once again I'm forced to point out the obvious: there are iPod games which give more content than this add-on for free. If I wanted to play house, I could do it without spending four dollars(?) on it. I don't know the exact MS Points to Dollars translation, since I have to wait for this either way. ::: And "fill the gap between DG and the next quest-based offering" is not a good way of describing it. As of yet, the ES games with DLC in them have only had two DLC options. This could very well be the last DLC we'll see for Skyrim. ::: Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:30, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::If this truly is the last DLC for Skyrim, then it has much less new content than Oblivion. BoazMoerman (talk) 13:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) location,location,location so is the building strictly scripted or are there mutiple possible locations which we can choose from ? Wesleyeye (talk) 11:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently there are only 3 places, but you can buy all of them See: http://bethsoft.com/en-gb/games/hearthfire[[User:Wolfishtail|Wolfishtail]] (talk) 15:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know if there is going to be a map marker for the houses?Wolfishtail (talk) 09:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) There is a map marker for all 3 houses and you are able to fast travel to them. Niko Shepard N7 (talk) 23:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Heartfire is Not a Joke? So this Heartfire thing is not a practical joke then? when i saw the video for it on Xbox Live, i couldnt stop laughing at how silly this all seems. unless its free i see no reason to buy this, as i see no reason to stay at the house all day protecting your family from skeevers and ordering them to do chores. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 12:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) DaWnBrEaKeR, you have never played minecraft, I am gonna play the shit outta heartfire I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 12:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) we may all say its a joke, but god knows, we are all gonna buy it :And we're not all saying its a joke. I'm going to really enjoy it. I really like the idea of building my own house, the way i like it, with my own hands. I personally can't wait for the dlc. 20:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with Kennyannydenny and am honestly looking forward to this more than I was to Dawnguard and all of my friends at school are just as ecstatic as me. ╚╦ [[User:Thanatos's Grave|Θάνατος']] ' 00:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm happy about this. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Hell knows Skyrim needs some realism. :: But... Well, I'm kind of disappointed that this is all there is. This feels like it should have been packed into Dawnguard, which felt kind of weak compared to the slab of meat that was Skyrim (for at third of the price of the original game, too). Or maybe even slapped onto a much larger piece of DLC that could have been coming in the future, but likely won't because of this serving as the "second" DLC. :: I don't know; this just doesn't seem right as a stand-alone DLC item (I know that's a contradiction) for a game as big as Skyrim. :: Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Holds and Stewards It might be worth pointing out that Hearthfire will enable players to purchase property in eight of Skyrim's nine Holds. There are already purchasable houses in five Holds, and Hearthfire will enable the construction of houses in three more. Winterhold will be the only Hold without available property. Also, the section on Stewards could do with some clarification. According to the overview, you can hire a steward, a bard and a carriage driver; but this article seems to suggest you hire one person who performs all three jobs. Mister Sheen (talk) 22:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I WANT A LYCAN BABY!! I DONT WANT TO ADOPT A CHILD!! CAN UR WIFE GET PREGNANT ON THIS NEW DLC?? i dont think so, all you can do is adopt Wolfishtail (talk)09:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) anyone know if which followers can't be Stewards ect? 21:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Something I really want to know is in this new expansion of hearthfire, we can build new houses and all that, but something no one tells you is if there will be new shares, I mean, in dawnguard us a new story new places and all that, but bethesda advantage to add the horse fight and a few more things in hearthfire, we find new enemies? new attacks and weapons? Deeds I just got Hearthfire, and I can't find where you get the deeds. Does anyone know where to get them? p.s. This is The king of war my computer won't let me log in for some reason. -____- Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 14:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What? The king of war Oh sorry man xD I forgot Hearthfire releases today, so I thought you were pranking us. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 14:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh...... I thought you meant they were incredibly easy to find. The king of war Some of the older pages might need to be updated to accommadate some changes made by the Hearthfire DLC. For example, Grain mills can now be used to make Sacks of Flour, some sawmill owners sell wood to build houses etc. SoulCrushing (talk) 15:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) SoulCrushing So where do you get the deeds? Updated Grain mills, sawmill next. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 15:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : Dont post updates like this in the talk page. Jimeee (talk) 15:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know where any of the building locations are? I've been looking round near falkreath for ages but I can't find the plot Yeah... someone may want to edit the page to say WHERE you go to purchase the deeds. I can't find where either. Varg Odeskog (talk) 18:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I finally can log in! In other news: you have to fast travel to a Hold, eventually a courier will run up to you and give you two letters one about adoption the other from the steward of falkreath, read the letters the quests will start from their The king of war (talk) 19:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I've been in Whiterun for a while, tried waiting for 24 hours a couple of times but still no courier :( The courier came to me after i talked to the little girl you can adopt sitting on the benches around the white tree. (LgdaryBlkDgn (talk) 19:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Found a bit of info here: http://www.nowgamer.com/news/1572421/skyrim_hearthfire_dlc_how_to_buy_a_plot_of_land.html Children in underwear??? Yeah..... All of the children are running around without clothes on.... It's really awkward! >_< Yeah, the same happened to me. Is it every child or just in Whiterun, because my power is out and I can't go on Skyrim right now.Sirlafs (talk) 00:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I think so!! I found that if you give them clothing as gifts, particularly when outside, they put on the new clothing. HelenaHanbazkt I've seen kids running about without clothing in Riverwood too. So as far as I know it does affect all children in Skyrim. Also, the bug is marked for Xbox only at this time. I've experienced the same bug on PC. Since I am not a member of the Wiki, can someone add that to the bugs article, please? :) Thanks. 19:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sawmill problems? Anyone else having a problem with going to the sawmill and no one being there to buy logs from? I hate having quest in my quest list that I can't do. I get to the sawmill at the marker, as I get close, the arrow disappears and there is no one there, what's up with that? 01:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC)BOHICA HookFE : I got this bug with the sawmill near the Falkreath home. I believe it is maybe as I killed the owner as part of the DB quest. Just go to another Saw Mill like Solitude and buy lumber from there and it should fix it. : Jimeee (talk) 08:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Pets When does the opportunity arise that you get to have pets? It says that you can allow your children to keep pets. So, am I suppose to come home and find Lucia caring to a stray dog she found and begging me to keep it? Or is there some kind of petting zoo somewhere in Skyrim where I can purchase an animal? -- 04:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) just take any dog in there and they well ask if they can keep it, hell i have a husky from fort dawn guard living at my place!(Twilightdragongod (talk) 09:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Now i have asecond pet which is a mudcrab for some reason...(Twilightdragongod (talk) 20:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) actually, i came home to my daughter, sofie and saw a small baby fox standing next to her and asked if she can keep it. that's one way. don't know how it happend I got a rabbit -_- :Can your child 'find' a pet in any of the original homes? I'd like a pet in Breezehome, but not a dog, not sure if that's possible though? ::Yep, children can find pets in any house. Mister Sheen (talk) 18:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You guys are lucky. I got a damn frostbite spider for my daughter 0.0 ::- VaughanTES (talk) 18:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Lakeview? I cant purchase the house from the steward in falkreath, the other two house are available but not lakeview. Does anyone have a solution to this? : Hmm, not sure. I believe you need to be a thane first in order to buy land. I fast traveled to Falkreath and a courier found me there and gave me a letter: Letter_from_the_Steward_of_Falkreath. Try waiting 24 hours? : Jimeee (talk) 09:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I have this problem in one of my games. I found that the Jarl or the Steward won't give me an option to buy land in Falkreath. I think this problem stems from the Dark Brotherhood quest in which you're given a contract to kill the Jarl's bodyguard. After that quest is complete, the Jarl and Steward will have a low disposition of your character and not have dialogue to purchase land, or to complete any other favors for Falkreath if you still need to become Thane. ::Not sure if there is a positive work around to this as of yet, but I've read elsewhere from others experiencing this problem, that it was solved for them by uninstalling and re-installing Dawnguard. After they had uninstalled and re-installed Dawnguard, they went back to the Jarl in Falkreath and were able to get the proper dialogue from him. I may test it out and see if it fixes the problem in my game. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 21:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I would really appreciate if you do, and if it works reply back.Abeardedgoat (talk) 16:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I tested it out yesterday and unfortunately it did not solve the problem. Both Jarl and Steward still have no new options. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I had the same problem, which was if one of many quests are activated, you cannot proceed to start the Falkreath quests to become thane. Simply complete them and the dialog options should become available. Check out the Becoming Thane guide on this site, it should clear this up for you. -- B Tass ::::::::In my case I already know the problem is with killing Helvard, since I've already done favors for the people and became Thane of Falkreath long ago. There are no more jobs to be done for either the Steward or Jarl. So, I will either wait for a fix for this, or wait for it to come out on PC and debug my savefile myself. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Adoption So, how extensive is it? how does it work? are there any different outcomes depending on how you treat your adopted child? Is it possible to adopte more than two childern. Like two per house or something? Epzo (talk) 21:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately not. You can only adopt 2 kids, and both of them (as well as your spouse) have to live in the same house. Mister Sheen (talk) 22:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sawn log picture When I put my sawn logs in a chest, the picture that it showed was a pair of boots that I can't quite identify, they look elven but a little darker. What kind of boots they are isn't the problem, but is aanyone else having the same problem? Sirlafs (talk) 20:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they're supposed to be in your inventory. They appear in a pile outside of your house. 13:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Having trouble starting? I'm having troubles getting started? Is there a level requirement? I made a new character after I downloaded it, I have no other characters. Any help? :I started a new character for Hearthfire as well. As far as I can tell, you can adopt a child at any level, as long as you have a house with a child's bedroom. The kids in Honorhall don't seem to be up for adoption until you kill Grelod, but you could always adopt one of the kids in the street instead. As for building a house, you need to either wait for the courier or become a Thane in Falkreath, Dawnstar or Morthal. The courier seems to have a level requirement (possibly level 10?), because when I got my letter, it said that the Jarl of Falkreath had "heard about my exploits" and wanted to offer me a plot of land in exchange for some questing. Mister Sheen (talk) 21:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! More help than anyone right now! :D one of my characters isn't able to use heartifre becuase the courir who delivers the message is glitched. He hands be a letter but it doesn't appear in my inventory. Is there anythin I can do to fix it? Is anyone having issues with the display cases not working??? I built my entire house and not one will let me do anything except open and close..... I even went back to previous save before I started and built in another location and they still don't work?? Any help would be good! --- TaM8r72 : Not aware that they are supposed to 'work' beyond opening and closing. I just drop stuff from my inventory and put it in the open case. Weapons tend to stay put. Claws tend to appear where I dropped them when I reload/return to the house. But that is a common issue easily resolved by dropping, saving, reloading (or leaving and returning) and then placing. 10:00, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... Big waste for me I can never get it to land anywhere but floor...I just won't build anymore display cases... Update crafting recipes for furnishings? I might be the only person who doesn't play on an HD TV, but my game cuts out the sides so I can't fully see what the crafting requirements are for some of the furnishings (i.e. Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Table, ect.) Is it possible to update pages with the information on how to craft them? 05:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC)KingMario43 Materials needed to build the Arcane Enchanter: Sawn Log, Nails, Glass, Refined Moonstone, Iron Ingot, Grand Soul Gem (containing Grand Soul), Gold Ingot ````HelenaHanbazkt Missing Items Alright, so Hearthfire adds 'Butter' to the game, yeah? Apparently you get this from a churn in your kitchen. Where is said 'Churn' and what do you need to put in the kitchen for it to appear? Anybody know what this churn looks like? Tried sticking in the oven, fireplace, various tables and shelves but still no churn will reveal itself. I want to make some Steamed Mudcrab Legs! Bethesdave (talk) 15:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC) It looks like a churn. Like a barrel with a stick in the middle of it. Here, I'll search for a pic: Picture of a churn When entering the kitchen, look to the right. It should be next to a table. If you built the table. 15:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Problems Starting One of my characters isn't able to use heartfire for some reason. The courier who brings the letter to me never mentions anything else other than its offical business. One of my other characters is able to get it working. Any ideas on how to fix this problem???? Question I was super excited to see that the second add-on for Skyrim was finally released. So I bought it, installed it, and started playing (with a new account lvl 2). I went to Falkreath to speak to the steward, to buy the first plot. There a problem occured. There was no option to buy a piece of land. So, my question is: Is there a minimum lvl to buy land? Or do you have to own 5000 G first? Please answer quick, WallBreaker. : If another vertain quest is activated you may not see any options prompting to start the quests to become a thane, you must finish that one(s) and then go back to talk to the Jarl. Check out the Becoming Thane guide if you have anymore questions, it helped me out to buy my house. : I fully upgraded lake view manor and everything was going well until i Adopted Lucia now everytime i enter lake view manor the game freezes effect is slower when i enter through another entrance is there any way to fix this problem? Dova Problems moving Family Ok, so I built Lakeview Manor, added the Bedroom, Library, and Alchemy Tower, and had Lydia (My steward) fully furnish every room. The only room not furnished at the moment is the cellar. Afterwards, I went to Breezehome where my wife (Mjoll the Lioness) and two children (Francois Beufort and Runa Fair-Shield) are living to move them to the Manor. Problem is, the option doesn't appear to move the family. I made sure that the house is fully furnished (minus the cellar, as previously stated), so I'm not sure what the problem is. One thing that I think I should mention is that, after having the Entryway furnished, Lydia still has the option to have her furnish it. Everytime I click it, however, she says that I cannot afford it. I have over the 1,000 gold that it says it needs, however. I don't want to have to reload to a save from before I furnished the Entryway, so I thought I'd see if there is anybody with a different solution here. So, yeah. What do? Update: Yeah, it turns out that I just hadn't waited long enough. There is still the problem with the Entry Hall option, but I was able to move the family in after a few days realtime. Their dialouge suggests that they think they're still living in Whiterun, though. -Arbu 19:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I had a similar issue with being told I cant afford it. I think the problem is because when you tell a steward to furnish a house, the stuff isnt fitted instantly - its takes a long time. The children's bendroom might not have beds or furniture in them so that is why its not ready for them to move in. If the furniture is there then I have no idea why its not ready. :: 19:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Jimeee (talk) Materials Could details about acquiring building materials be added to the main page? In particular, though I 've found many mills in my travels, I've yet to find a single clay pit or quarry or whatever. I've bought glass, straw and goats horns from traders but can't find any clay beyond that provided in the chest. Also, is that a safe chest to store materials in or will it repawn new materials? I found the quarry stone it's next to the smelter on your own property. Yay. But where do I get clay, riverbeds? HelenaHanbazkt :There are a few clay pits scattered around every homestead. They're small and easy to miss, but (at least at Windstad Manor) there should be one directly to the left of the drafting table. The chest is safe, and will not respawn materials. Mister Sheen (talk) 08:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Really needed? So far, the DLC is only available for 360. Are those tags really needed? Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 09:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I deleted a line about some candles not emitting any light being a bug. It isn't a bug, so there is no fix. Those are non-emissive light sources that are used in moderately to heavily cluttered interiors for performance reasons. Hearthfire's houses are all very large and cluttered, and they chose to keep the house wings directly accessible, instead of using separate loading zones, for continuity. But, that continuity comes with a performance impact, hence "filler" lighting that doesn't actually emit light. These have been standard in Elder Scrolls interiors since Morrowind, and there are many instances of their usage in Skyrim interiors. Admittedly, their usage in Hearthfire doesn't look very good, but they are not bugged. I hired Sven as my steward and when I have him furnish my main hall for 1000 gold, the money is removed but nothing in the house changes. Any help? ~ Domino Volante (talk) 22:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Steward Issue About three hours after selecting Aela the Huntress as a steward, I found that she had gone missing. Selecting the "Look for work from the companions leaders" option it highlighted her as being some distance out, and waiting painted a clear picture that she was returning to Whiterun. Re-loading old saves did nothing to fix this. Has anyone had any problems with other followers that don't function properly? XxSick DemonxX (talk) 18:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Bugs not listed on the Hearthfire page for Xbox 360. I have noticed a couple of bugs for the Xbox 360 version of Heartfire that hasn’t been mentioned on the main page in the bug section and seen as I can’t edit hear this will have to do. If you have experienced these bugs please say so and for what platform. * The weapon plaque on the second floor bedroom in the main hall does not like storing a crossbows on it. *The house will respawn all items that originally were placed on top of shelves, tables etc. periodically that came with the item of furniture you built. *The artificial intelligence system for the house is bugged I will sometimes find my wife and even the children standing on chairs one time the dog walked across the dining room table. * You cannot fire your bard you can do the option to fire but he/she will stand there and keep playing music. * The artificial intelligence system for the steward seems a bit clunky apart from standing in one place for long periods of time in the house they don’t do much in the way with interacting with the environment. * The lighting of the wall scones sometimes doesn’t even brighten up the rooms properly. * When traveling to your house via road it sometimes takes a while for the house to render fully. Niko Shepard N7 (talk) 22:32, September 20, 2012 (GMT) :Sounds like most of those bugs belong on the Homestead or Steward articles. Mister Sheen (talk) 08:22, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Finally! FInally, after i sent those 200 emails to bethesda suggesting EXACTLY this, they have listened! Hearthfire is great because it provides a place for experienced rich players like myself to throw away thousands of septims to make homes! And also, there is no homestead for winterhold... i wonder if that means they have something planned for a future winterhold DLC that involves fixing the city!? who knows what Bethesda has up their sleeves for the next few months, only way to find out is to wait and see! Bethesda still has my heart even though i am a PS3 player, let's see if they don't ruin everything this time, might just be something that they will use to keep us PS3 players loyal, i hope it comes out in the next three or four weeks! Sicknote45 (talk) 16:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Heartfire on Steam!! But I hope it's coming to PS3 soon too, and that it doesnt get the same problem as Dawnguard.. : Should be in a new topic, and you need to sign your post. =P But yes. And yes. I won't be too upset if Hearthfire doesn't show up on PS3 because I wouldn't have been too upset if it hadn't shown up on Steam, but the whole Dawnguard thing was bull. And wow, accidental hypocrisy. Signing now. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Wrong date for PC Steam clearly states that Hearthfire for the PC came out on the 5th, not the 4th. Ldogec (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) : I see October 4th, 2012 as the release date on Steam's Hearthfire page: : —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 23:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) What country do you live in. I'm in Australia and it says the 5th. Ldogec (talk) 23:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Rare bug? Occasionally, when you give already given gifts to your children, they may end up losing their clothing. This happened to one of my adopted children when I took some of their old clothes to gift it to them (I felt bad that I didn't get more stuff for them while I was out exploring). Lucia immediately lost the yellow dress she was wearing and then was standing naked while playing with her doll. Inside my house. With Lydia watching. Whilst disturbing, fortunately I found a fix to it: Go back to the affected child's chest, take out one of their old clothes, and give it back to him/her. The child should now wear the clothes you gave, but there is a chance that the clothes they last wore will be lost. The last time I checked her chest, the red, blue, yellow, and green dresses I gave her sometime ago were gone. I'm not really sure if this bug happened to anyone else, but I've noticed that this happened to me only after Lucia asked me if I got anything for her. I pressed the B button to back out of the conversation, earning me a guilt-trip, then I did the above actions shortly afterwards, just in case anyone's wondering. 22:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Children at Honorhall Orphanage Are Adoptable I was wondering if someone could update the Hearthfire page to include that the children at Honorhall Orphanage in Riften are now adoptable by speaking with Constance Michel. I was going to do it myself but the page is blocked from editing. :) Eglyntine -- "Fairness Is An Illusion We Do Not Provide Here..." - NLM 03:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction Ysolda wont offer the "move to a new house" dialog option after installing on the 360 Should I get Hearthfire? I've been looking at this new DLC and im torn about whether to buy it or not. I've finished every quest and misc objective (apart from the bugged ones) and i dont know if it'd be worth it. Oh and I've got PS3 so i daresay i have plenty of time to decide Widdy13 (talk) 06:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, BIG PROBLEM making Honeyside kid-friendly.... So I went to the Steward in Mistveil Keep to have my Enchanting Lab --> to a children's bedroom. Then, I went to where my wife (Ysolda) and two kids (Braith--yes, I am a truly sick puppy) had been living (Proudspire Manor) and said we were moving to Riften. Voila! They met me there (btw, the kids say some pretty funny things about Riften, and I don't want to spoil it for anyone), and everything seemed okay. Until... Until I went downstairs and realized that the kids room was basically mashed together with the old Enchanting lab. I mean the Arcane Enchanter is literally on top off of one of the beds, and the mannequins stick through the other one. The kid-sized dummies are all mangled together with stuff from the old room...I could go on and on. Luckily I saved before doing all of this, but I've tried it a few more times and NOTHING. Has anyone else experienced this? Anyone have any clue what could be causing it? I wish I could think of some possible causes but I did nothing else besides what I did to Breezehome and Proudspire Manor. Timfever (talk) 07:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) PC Bugs When I bought and installed Hearthfire, I immediatly turned my Breezehome alchemy lab into a bedroom. But whenever I try to enter Breezehome, the game crashes. What is going on and how can I fix it? Can't buy the child's room or get the courier letter. I can't buy a child's room from the steward, I haven't gotten the letter(I don't know why.) and I want to adopt Sofie and Lucia, but he says that I have all the upgrades. And some info, Stormcloaks run whiterun I have breezehome and I'm married to Ysolda with all upgrades except child's room, I killed Grelod. 18:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC)xAtomiCxDrifteRx